Parallels
by la saboteuse
Summary: E:"I was just thinking how like a Sleeping Beauty you are, and I couldn't resist." ;D Sometimes the way you're woken up provokes silly and sweet conversations like this one...with a few kisses here and there, naturally. Oneshot, probably.


**Parallels**f

**Summary: E: "I was just thinking how like a Sleeping Beauty you are, and I couldn't resist." ;D What's it like to wake up to Edward? Well, sometimes the way you're woken up provokes silly and sweet conversations like this one...with a few kisses here and there, naturally.**

Yes, I decided to post this early, because I think I'll be able to post the next chapter of 'Awake, My Angel' early as well!

* * *

**BPOV:**

I woke up feeling enormously thrilled, as the first thing that entered my conscious mind was the marvelous, tingling sensation of a pair of ice-cold lips gently caressing mine, causing my heart stumble all over itself; it seemed to be as clumsy as my feet these days.

Edward pulled away, chuckling--with smug satisfaction at my response, I'm sure.

"Sleep well?" he asked, brushing my cheeks with his cool hand and smiling affectionately.

I snuggled closer to him, breathing him in and relishing in the sweetness of his presence.

"...Mmm...I can't…remember..." I murmured groggily. Then I tilted my face upward to beam happily at Edward's beautiful face. "But I sure _woke up _well. I like you _much_ better than my alarm clock," I informed him.

He grinned and brushed his lips lightly against mine again, and then deepened the kiss--not so much as I would have liked, but enough to leave me breathless.

Slowly, with what seemed like great reluctance, he released me to utter softly, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Edward started playing with my hair as I attempted to wriggle my way even deeper into his embrace.

Smiling good-humoredly, he teased, "I was just thinking how like a Sleeping Beauty you are, and I simply couldn't resist. It worked, too; you woke up!"

I giggled. He was so incredibly wonderful.

Really, though; as if _I_ could ever compare to Aurora! What a ludicrous notion.

"Edward, you're being silly. Absolutely charming,"--he grinned crookedly--"but silly."

Almost comically, Edward cocked a challenging eyebrow at that.

"Oh? And what's so silly about it? You're certainly beautiful and sweet enough." Suddenly, he switched gears on me. "You were right to say that not much is traditional about us, but have you noticed how many fairy-tale parallels there are?"

I rolled my eyes, though not disparagingly; it was an intriguing concept.

"Such as?"

He grinned.

"Well, Beauty and the Beast, for example."

"Oh, Edward!"

Of all the stories he could have picked, he just _had _to pick the one with a character called 'Beast'!

I rolled onto my other side, facing away from him, completely fed up.

"No, I'm serious!"

He didn't get it, did he?

After a moment, having waited for a response and receiving none, he pressed, "Bella?"

When I ignored him still, and pulled the sheets over my shoulder, he became even more bewildered, though slightly amused.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

I growled--rather impressively, I thought.

"Going back to sleep. If you're going to continue speaking nonsensicalities, I certainly won't be conscious for it."

"But--you just woke up!"

He sounded quite pitiful, and I could tell that he really wanted to spend time with a coherent Bella, so I rolled back over.

"Oh, all right," I grumped. "You were saying?"

Edward smiled, relieved.

"Beauty and the Beast."

I sighed.

"And how are we like them."

I didn't bother changing my inflection to make it a question.

"Well, there's your name, for one,"--I rolled my eyes--"and, then, Belle had plenty of male attention, as well--"

"--Just Gaston--"

"--And, of course, she was extraordinarily lovely--"

"Not to mention the town freak," I muttered, rolling my eyes again.

"--Yet she saw past the terrifying ugliness of the Beast, and fell in love with him."

"_He_ fell in love with _her_, too, you know--"

--_And_ she saved him from living out an eternity alone, as a monster."

"Only _he _was the one who changed in the end, so maybe _I _should be the beast."

Edward actually looked offended.

"Certainly not! And don't you think that you've had a profound impact on my life? Besides, _both _of them experienced a remarkable change in attitude and understanding, and--Bella, if you roll your eyes at this _one more time--_"

I chortled quietly.

"I know all of that. I just wish you'd quit casting yourself as the villain or the monster."

Edward smiled a sad, resigned smile, but then his eyes brightened.

Honestly, his mood swings were borderline insane.

"Alright, what about the story of Aladdin and the Magic Lamp, from Arabian Nights?"

"How in the world do you relate us to _that?"_

He chuckled and leaned in, his breath fanning my face dizzyingly as he replied in a low voice, "Well, I know I have what _I _wished for, and you're certainly a princess to me."

I wanted to make some semi-brilliantly sarcastic comment, but Edward's mouth got in the way.

Not that I minded.

His lips lingered on mine for a moment as he pressed me gently to him with his hand at the nape of my neck. My fingers knotted themselves in his hair, seemingly of their own accord, while Edward's other hand slid tantalizingly down my waist to grasp my hip in an alluringly possessive way, and I just barely managed to suppress a dreadfully undignified moan of pleasure.

When he released me, I inhaled sharply, struggling to pull in steady breaths. His heady scent wasn't helping my concentration any.

We just lay there for a minute, recovering in an electric but comfortable silence that was broken only by our labored breathing, my thundering pulse and the occasional gasp. I'd learned long ago that Edward's breathing was sometimes affected nearly as much as mine, though due to instinct rather than necessity.

"You know," I remarked when all was quiet at last, "Snow White was awakened with a kiss, too."

Edward laughed lightly.

"Who's the evil queen?"

I opened my mouth to suggest Rosalie, but, fortunately, I caught myself and snapped my trap shut before anything worse could pop out.

He smirked, seeming to have caught on to what I wouldn't say, so I quickly veered into a different direction.

"Don't forget Peter Pan."

Edward laughed again.

"Yes, eternal boyhood and flight-inducing pixie dust—very appropriate. Though, I must say, Emmett is a perfect 'Lost Boy', Rose would make a marvelously vain and stubborn Tinker Bell...and I'm certain that Charlie could fit in there somewhere..." he trailed off suggestively.

We both chuckled; Charlie would most definitely be cast in the role of Capt. Hook/Mr. Darling.

A sudden thought occurred to me, and I sobered immediately.

"What's wrong?" Edward queried, concerned.

I scowled.

"I never _did_ like those mermaids," I all but growled, thinking of all the horrid female gawking and giggling that followed Edward wherever he went.

He laughed even harder than before, and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly--which was appropriate, actually, considering the topic.

Then I thought of something else.

"Hey, speaking of which..."

Edward looked confused.

I sighed.

"_The Little Mermaid."_

"Oh." He seemed surprised that he didn't think of that one himself. "Yes. Although, it _is _a bit backward, you must admit--a mythical creature turning into a human, rather than the other way around."

Again, I rolled my eyes, though I wasn't chastised for it this time.

"Well, I already knew everything about me was backward…but, she _did _change to be with the one she loved--twice, actually--and her father _was_ a bit hostile about it at first, and Prince Eric even had a difficult time figuring her out, because she couldn't talk at first! So everything else fits! Sort of. At least in the Disney version."

Edward chortled and brought me in for another very sweet, very annoyingly short kiss.

"Yes," he agreed before I pulled him back so that he could redeem himself.

"Sort of."

* * *

**So...like it? I know the fairy-tale thing is overdone, but I wrote this a long time ago! **

**So, yeah, I had to make some major improvements, but I'm glad I finally typed it up, even if it _is_ cliché!**

**And what do you think of the title? I'm not sure about it...**

**PLEASE tell me what you think about it. Criticism is welcome!**

**_Please_ review!**

**--La Saboteuse**


End file.
